


真爱之吻（ture love kiss）

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic, ture love kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提姆一天都在庄园里待不下去了，都是因为他妈的魔法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	真爱之吻（ture love kiss）

提姆疲惫不堪的从飞机上下来，捂着嘴打了一个大大的哈欠，眼泪花在眼眶里打转，头痛完全没有缓解的迹象。说真的，如果说有比宇宙航行还累人的就是跨洲航班上还带着一飞机的小孩，从他妈起飞吵到降落。他怨恨地看着那几对远去的年轻父母，浑然不觉他苍白的脸色和游魂一样的状态比飞机上的小孩还让人害怕，同座的人根本没敢跟他打招呼。

希望韦恩庄园能让他好好休息一下。

他怀着最卑微的希望推开了庄园的门，欣慰的发现庄园里安安静静的，大厅里小恶魔也不在，电视没开，迪克也没有过来咋咋呼呼的打秋风，布鲁斯好像出去了，整个庄园现在似乎就等着他回来睡觉。他僵硬地一扯嘴角，露出一个可怕的微笑，“卡拉卡拉”地拖着步子往楼上走。

迟缓的走完楼梯，迟缓的右转，面对长长的走廊，这距离美梦又进了一步。

他难得用一点点思维抱怨了一下他的房间在最里面，然后继续用僵尸一般的步子往前走，先走过迪克的房间，然后是杰森的，然后，然后是小恶魔的。

……嗯，门怎么开着？

提姆的神经被拨动了一下，他隐隐约约感到有些异样，小恶魔好像从来都不会开门来着吧，但是此时此刻他对床铺的渴望超过了对真相的渴望，他缓缓地半转过头，茫然地盯着达米安的房间，一边还慢慢的往自己的房间挪去。

床上拱着……有人在睡觉吗？……是小恶魔吧。

提姆干笑两声，终于有一天他看到小恶魔还在床上的样子了，正当他想要花费几KB的内存保存起来，以便提醒自己以后拿来嘲笑达米安的时候，他忽然看到了一个不能理解的东西，这使得他迟钝的脑子忽然当机了一下。

蓝色的长长的在黑暗里会闪光的一团……花了几秒钟，提姆迟缓的盯着墙壁，想起了那应该是迪克的制服，那套蓝色夜翼制服，于是提姆满意的点了点头，哦，是迪克在和达米安睡觉。  
他一头扑进了暖烘烘的被窝里，柔软的床铺如云朵般把他包围，浑身吱嘎作响的骨头才满意的和内脏长长的叹了一口气，他闭着眼使劲扑腾了一下，好让自己甩掉鞋子，然后就动也不动的睡着了。

……说起来，迪克怎么睡到达米安床上去了呢？

这个问题刚一冒出来就被他无情扑灭，他只想好好睡一觉，世界毁灭也等他睡醒了再说。

……

世界要毁灭了！

提姆惊恐地坐起来，他躺在床上整理睡觉前的内存的时候发现了这件事情，迪克睡到达米安的床上去了，还是在韦恩庄园！提姆迅速转头看了一眼闹钟，22:50，这个时间点布鲁斯早该回来了！他们都该开始准备夜巡了！糟了糟了！虽然说他依然假装自己不喜欢小恶魔，可那不代表他能假装成功表情欣喜的看着达米安和迪克被布鲁斯追杀，不，也许只有迪克，不，别想了，小恶魔绝对会先和布鲁斯杠起来的。

提姆赶紧穿了拖鞋，希望在布鲁斯回来之前把那两个人叫起来，他“蹬蹬凳”地跑到了走廊，庆幸的发现布鲁斯还没有回来，他左顾右盼了一下，站在了达米安的门口，这下他看的更清楚了，迪克的制服就放在达米安的床头，他整个人侧躺着，双手抱着达米安，把他包在怀里，两个人都还窝在床上，提姆眉头一跳，轻轻地敲了敲门。

“迪克，迪克！”他小声叫道。

“提米？”迪克瞬间就睁开了眼睛，他从床上坐起来，，很好，背心，提姆在心里翻了翻白眼，而达米安安安静静的还在他怀里睡觉。“你回来了？”他语气轻松的问道。

提姆点了点头，“还不起来吗，迪克？快要十一点了。”他急切的说，惊讶小恶魔怎么还没被吵醒。

迪克惊讶的看了一眼表，“天，十一点了，确实该起了。”看到他总算是明白了过来伸手把达米安半扶半抱起来的时候，提姆长舒了一口气，他总算不用见证夜翼和蝙蝠侠反目成仇的局面了。

直到他看到迪克是怎么叫醒达米安的为止。

迪克如蜻蜓点水，用他微厚性感的嘴唇，他有点缺水了，上嘴唇有一部分的干裂吻在了小恶魔达米安的那总是吐出一些锋利的讽刺的薄唇上，他们的嘴唇压在一起，挤压变形，传递温度，交融气息，亲吻完成之后，迪克稍微后退了一点，只有一点儿，提姆发誓他的嘴唇离达米安的脸颊只有一厘米，迪克说，“Hey，my prince, get up.”

下一秒，达米安睁开了眼睛，他似乎毫不在意迪克的所作所为，他挺直腰背，指挥着迪克把床边的衣服递了过来，还抱怨了一句，“下次不要放那么远。”迪克笑着耸了耸肩，然后他才看到了凝固在门口的提姆。他从床上下来，傲慢的抱着双臂，“德雷克，你怎么在这？”

“你……迪克……”提姆这辈子说话都没有这么乱过，“这是怎么回事？”他扯着头发。

迪克疑惑的看着他，“提姆，怎么了？”他温和的好大哥仿佛完全没有意识到发生了什么事一样，正在穿夜翼制服。“快下去蝙蝠洞吧，布鲁斯应该已经在里面等我们了。”他朝提姆笑了一笑，“我和达米安待会就到。”

提姆哑口无言，他张了张嘴还是闭嘴转身走了，当他发神经好了，他就不该管这事。

接下来的一切都很正常，准备情报，划分区域，然后出发。

“今天还是照旧。”布鲁斯严肃的说，提姆简直不敢相信布鲁斯就装作看不见迪克就搂着达米安，“红罗宾负责东城，我负责西城和中心区域，下城区就由夜翼和罗宾负责。”

达米安点了点头，“走了，夜翼。”他倒是很一本正经，毫不犹豫得和夜翼先出去了。

提姆磨磨蹭蹭的留在后面，听着轰鸣的摩托声渐渐消失，直到布鲁斯挑眉看着他，“怎么了，提姆？”男人的声音低沉平稳。

“呃……布鲁斯，达米安和迪克……他们是怎么回事？”提姆使劲盯着地面，专心研究上面的圆形痕迹，可能是由烟头烫的，也有可能是某个钉子砸的，“发生什么事了？”

布鲁斯沉默了一下，这让提姆手心里的汗都出来了。

“是魔法。”布鲁斯长长的叹了一口气，他烦恼的说，提姆茫然的看着他，可布鲁斯根本不想提，“魔法本身已经解除了，但是还有点后遗症，只有迪克才能解决。”不知道怎么回事，提姆觉得布鲁斯听上去有点……咬牙切齿。

他明智的决定不再追问，在布鲁斯拉着他质问他关于达米安教育的问题之前先走为上。

穿梭在哥谭的上空，提姆久违的感到轻松，倒不是说他不怀念在宇宙里和康纳他们的旅行，只是即使哥谭再乱再坏，这里都是他的家， 他首先热爱这里，然后成为了红罗宾，历经了几个小时的夜巡，随着城里渐渐安静，提姆知道这次的夜巡即将结束了，他不由自主的微笑，悠闲地准备回庄园，但他的笑容没有坚持多久。

几乎是看到迪克背影的一瞬间，提姆就躲到了旁边大楼的阴影里，他现在有点怵迪克，特别是……他慢慢探出去瞄了一眼，达米安的黄斗篷清晰可见。

他们两正坐在滴水兽的头上，达米安亲密的靠着迪克的肩膀，他们有点安静，旁边还放着——提姆眯起眼睛——汤姆小屋的墨西哥卷饼的包装盒，迪克一手揽着达米安，一边轻轻地哼着歌，提姆拒绝去想是哪首歌的调子，从提姆的角度看过去，达米安总是皱起的眉头完全松开，他平和的闭眼靠在迪克肩上休憩，略深肤色的脸颊上有一道浅浅的划痕，慢慢渗出一点点的血迹，他看上去和过去每一个夜巡完的夜晚一样乱七八糟，沾染尘土和硝烟的味道，但他看上去又不一样——

——他看上去如此满足，如此宁静。

提姆的心里一软，小恶魔也就只有在迪克身边会这样——然后他僵住了。

迪克低头好像是看了看表，他半转过来，一手抱住达米安的后脑勺，再度轻轻地亲了亲达米安的额头，他的唇边带着微笑，提姆不熟悉的微笑，一贯的真诚，喜爱，热情，但还有别的，别的就像是……提姆形容不出来，迪克从来没用过这种眼神看过别人，非要说，迪克就像是小心翼翼的向达米安奉上一整个世界一样，他亲吻着达米安的额头，温柔的说，“damian, my sleeping beauty, it is time go home.”

达米安睁开了眼睛，他抬头，让迪克的嘴唇从他的额头吻到他的鼻梁，吻到他的嘴唇，“……you are stupid, Grayson.”他抱怨道，迪克笑笑，忙着按照达米安的意愿亲吻他，他发出含糊同意的鼻音，“yeah, but you love me.”

“tt”达米安不予置否，他揉了揉眼睛，再度精神奕奕了起来，“let’s go !”

他们走了，只留下提姆一个人蹲在旁边大楼的阴影里两眼无神，心神失守，他感觉他自己好像还在做梦，要不这世界怎么这么不真实呢？他哆哆嗦嗦的掏出了手机，犹豫再三，还是先把电话打给了杰森。

“……罩，夜翼和罗宾发生什么事了？”他觉得他的声音在他的头顶发飘。

“操！你他妈不回来就算了，回来就问老子这破事？”杰森的声音伴随着水流声在那边生龙活虎，或者说过分活跃，“等等……你问这话，卧槽！他们还没搞完？”杰森大叫了起来。

“杰森！别逼我！”提姆威胁他，他现在对真相的渴望有三张床那么大。

“好好好！”杰森可能翻了个大白眼，“蝙蝠宝宝中了魔法，随时随地会陷入昏睡，只有真爱之吻才能唤醒他，喏，我们轮番试过了，迪基鸟成功了呗……啧啧啧，”他在那边感叹，“老家伙当时的脸色可他妈好看了，可惜老子只看了三天。”

提姆“啪”的挂了电话，他用脚趾头想也知道杰森肯定是为了布鲁斯的脸色屈尊在庄园住，然后和他一样被迪克和达米安逼得走投无路。他呆呆的望了望庄园的方向，然后浑身一激灵，再度掏出手机。

“……康纳，准备多一床被子，我先暂时到你那里睡觉。”不等对方反应，提姆连珠炮一样的说完，在得到对方茫然的“嗯，好，但……”他就心满意足的挂了电话。

就让布鲁斯一个人憋屈去吧！他可没那么高尚！

去他妈的魔法。

END


End file.
